PRIMERA NAVIDAD EN PANEM
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Post-Sinsajo. Navidad en el Distrito 12. Han pasado tres años desde que fue abolida la dictadura de Snow, la nueva presidenta Paylor junto a todo el gobierno han decidido establecer una celebración nacional para unir a la población de todo Panem y hacer crecer la esperanza. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".
1. SUMMARY

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La idea principal de la trama corre por Elenear28. A quien dedico este fanfic. Yo elegí los hechos, lugar y personajes involucrados. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 **"PRIMERA NAVIDAD EN PANEM"**

* * *

 **Summary:** Han pasado tres años desde que fue abolida la dictadura de Snow, la nueva presidenta Paylor junto a todo el gobierno han decidido establecer una celebración nacional para unir a la población de todo Panem y hacer crecer la esperanza de que un nuevo futuro está por venir. Uno mejor, donde todos se sientan incluidos y respetados. Todo Panem está en plena reconstrucción y resurgimiento, por los destrozos consecuencias de la guerra y las deplorables condiciones de vida a las que los distritos fueron sometidas por décadas. Aún nada es completamente perfecto, pero al menos existe la esperanza de un futuro tan prometedor, como igualitario para todos.

¿Cómo será festejar por primera vez Navidad en el Distrito 12?

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autora:_** ** _Esta historia se dividirá en partes que iré publicando en el transcurso de estos días._**

 ** _Elenear28: Disfrútala. Esta historia es para ti. Espero que te guste al igual que "VOLVIENDO A TI". :)_**

 ** _Buenas noches. Ojalá tengan un buen domingo._**

 ** _Lucy N. Mellark Eaton._**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: PREPARATIVOS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La idea principal de la trama corre por Elenear28. A quien dedico este fanfic. Yo elegí los hechos, lugar y personajes involucrados. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

" **PRIMERA NAVIDAD EN PANEM"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **PREPARATIVOS**

 **(POV PEETA)**

* * *

Estamos desayunando con Katniss, hoy como es un día especial. Nos pasamos los últimos días preparando un montón de comida para la ocasión. Estamos agotados, pero aún trabajamos duro en que todo sea perfecto. La nueva presidenta de Panem, es comandante Paylor y varias autoridades políticas se pusieron de acuerdo en volver a las costumbres de nuestros antepasados y crear una celebración nueva que fuera aplicada y festejada en todo Panem, con la intención de traer paz y alegría a toda la nación y que a pesar de nuestras pérdidas, podemos disfrutar por primera vez de todo lo que nos negaron a los distritos en el pasado en completa libertad. La Navidad, que a partir de ahora se festejará cada veinticinco de diciembre.

Veo a Katniss muy agotada, yo me encuentro a su lado ambos con una taza de café, porque de verdad la necesitamos. El horno electrónico emite un ruido que me indica que la última tanda de pan esta lista. Voy rápido a controlarlo y lo apagó. Espero unos minutos para sacar la bandeja del horno. Katniss se acerca para ayudarme y me hace espacio en la gran mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la cocina, para colocar la bandeja. Ambos revisamos que no se haya quemado nada y tapamos la bandeja con varios trapos, luego de apartamos algunos bollos de queso y una hogaza de pan con frutos secos para comerlos ahora. Los bollos de queso siguen siendo la debilidad de Katniss, y como siempre trato de complacerla, casi todos los días los preparo para ella.

Ella se sienta nuevamente con su taza en mano y toma uno, con una servilleta para no quemarse y lo empieza a comer. Yo me vuelvo a sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco después? Annie, Effie y Johanna llegaran en algunas horas. Y necesitamos descansar.

-Creo que es una estupenda idea. No creo que llegue a la noche de otra forma.

Katniss se acurruca a un costado de mí y yo la abrazó, besando su cuello. Parece increíble que ella ahora sea mi esposa desde hace casi dos años.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que ella se acaba su desayuno, y se inclina hacia mí para besarme. Es uno de esos tantos besos que nos hacen perder el aliento y la cordura a ambos, sin embargo ahora lo único que conseguimos hacer es apartarnos y tomar la mano del otro para subir a nuestra habitación. En la cama, la atraigo hacia mí y ella apoya la mayor parte de su cuerpo descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos en mi cadera. Solemos dormir así cada noche, es algo que a los dos tranquiliza. Nos cubro a ambos con las sabanas, y empiezo a acariciar su cabello. Ella se relaja y cierra los ojos.

-¿Crees que salga todo bien? –Me pregunta.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro.

En nuestra última visita al Capitolio, Paylor de cierta manera nos delegó parte de la responsabilidad a nosotros, al nuevo alcalde del Doce y varios ayudantes que se presentaron voluntariamente a trabajar.

Como vencedores estuvimos trabajando mano a mano con ellos en las últimas semanas. Lo mismo hicieron Annie, Beetee y Enobaria en sus respectivos distritos, excepto Johanna que se negó a colaborar, eso no era algo que me sorprendiera.

Aun así, ni Annie y Johanna se quedarían en sus distritos, con Katniss pensamos que luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, podíamos pasar este día especial en un mismo lugar. Annie aún no estaba bien, Johanna pasaba la mayor parte del año junto a ella, para ayudarla a criar a su hijo.

Antes de que Finnick partiera al Capitolio, él le había pedido como un favor personal, que no la abandonará a Annie, si a él le sucedía algo y Johanna se lo prometió. Él sabía que era muy probable que muriera en el Capitolio, que no a sobreviviera a la rebelión. Luchó, lo intentó, pero no lo logró. Él murió sin saber que iba a ser padre, a veces pienso, que si de haberlo sabido, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Tal vez él hubiera abandonado la misión y hubiera decidido no ir al Capitolio. Tal vez hoy podría estar vivo disfrutando de su vida en familia. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así, y no es fácil para Annie. Es increíble que a pesar de todo ella se mantenga fuerte, por el amor que le tiene a Finnick, el hijo de ambos, y por la promesa que una vez le hizo a su esposo.

Nos costó convencerla a Johanna de que pasará Navidad con nosotros, pero al final cedió. Annie estaba feliz por la invitación, ella no tenía ánimo alguno de estar en el Distrito Cuatro hoy. Effie también decidió abandonar los lujos del Capitolio por unos días y estar con nosotros. Pero la verdad es que Effie también está iniciando algo con Haymitch. No dudo que ella venga por él. Por lo que las tres están en camino en el mismo tren.

-Tengo sueño.

-Duerme. –Le doy un beso en la frente.

-Te amo. –Susurra y no puedo evitar sonreír como cada vez que me lo dice.

-Y yo te amo a ti. –Ella me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillando. Acaricia mi rostro y vuelve a juntar nuestros labios por bastante tiempo, el beso se vuelve intenso a medida que pasan los segundos, nuestros labios se acoplan a los movimientos de los labios del otro como si fueran parte de un rompecabezas y desearan encontrar una manera unirse de forma definitiva por siempre. Ella introduce su lengua en el interior de mi boca y yo me quedo sin aliento cuando me sujeta por el cuello de mi camiseta y me acerca a ella, profundizando el beso. Gimo y la dejo libre para que haga lo que quiera conmigo. La tomo de los hombros y la ubico encima de mi cuerpo. Es como una manera silenciosa de indicarle que estoy de acuerdo, que deseo que siga y que estoy a su entera disposición.

-Sabes a canela. –Comenta gimiendo mientras su lengua golpea la mía. –Creo que se me antojo.

Río contra sus labios y luego empieza la lucha de nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas por estar jugueteando en el interior de la boca del otro, cambiando levemente de posición, sujetándonos de nuestras ropas, hombros o nuestra nuca intensificando los besos, sintiéndonos más cerca el uno del otro. Mi cuerpo desarma y estremece bajo sus toques suaves o desesperados y sensuales, al igual que el cuerpo de ella. Nuestros cuerpos también encuentran un ritmo y se mueven en sintonía, buscando esa misma unión.

-Y tú sabes y hueles a frutillas.

-Lamento haberme comido todas. No te deje ninguna. No sabía que pensabas darle otro uso.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. –Le sonrío. -¿Estás segura? –Pregunto contra su cuello mientras la beso y paseo la punta de mi lengua por su piel suave; con mi mano bajo su camiseta y la otra paseando por sus muslos. –Creí que estabas cansada.

-No tanto como para no hacer esto. –Dice desprendiendo los botones de mi camisa y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Bueno, si esto quieres. No seré quien te lo niegue. –Contesto en tono sensual. Vuelvo a atacar sus labios y ella me devuelve el beso con fervor y hambre. -¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tengo sueño. –Digo empezando a levantarle la camiseta, para quitársela. Ella ríe y se aparta y levanta sus brazos para que se la pueda quitar para luego volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso profundo.

-Asi que, podemos hacer algo mientras tanto ¿no?

-Todo lo que tú quieras, cariño. –Le prometo.

-Eso suena perfecto. –Dice mirándome a los ojos. –No te salvarás, Mellark.

-Oh, no. Eres tú la que no se salvará, señora Mellark.

Muerdo su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido mientras continúo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos.

-Eso está por verse. –Murmura.

 _Esto es mejor que dormir._ Pienso mientras saboreo sus labios y antes de continuar el juego hasta llegar al final. Estamos solo nosotros dos demostrándonos nuestro amor de la manera más pura y natural y en todas las formas existentes.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: VISITAS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La idea principal de la trama corre por Elenear28. A quien dedico este fanfic. Yo elegí los hechos, lugar y personajes involucrados. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: VISITAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Peeta. Amor. –Siento a alguien golpear suavemente mi pecho. La escucho aun estando semi inconsciente bajo los efectos del sueño. ¿Cómo no escuchar su voz? Pero mi cuerpo aun no reacciona y mis parpados no se abren. Ella me sigue llamando y palmeando mi rostro y mi cuerpo se tensiona.

 _¿Le pasará algo?_

Perezosamente abro los ojos, pero ella me mira neutral y preocupada. Hasta que se da cuenta que desperté y me sonríe.

-Hola, Preciosa. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Noto que ella tiene puesta mi camisa blanca que posiblemente, había caído al suelo cuando me la quitó tiempo atrás, no sé cuanto exactamente, tal vez algunas horas.

-Hola. Pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana. –Bromea.

-No exageres. –Le contesto. Llevo mis manos a su cabello despeinado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí. Pero sentí ruidos en la planta baja, Peeta.

-Y la puerta estaba cerrada. Tal vez sea Haymitch. Es el único que tiene llave aparte de nosotros. No te preocupes no creo que sea ningún ladrón. Deberíamos arreglarnos y darnos una ducha. ¿Por qué no vas haciéndolo tú mientras yo iré a ver si realmente es Haymitch quien entró?

-No, te acompaño.

-De acuerdo.

Ella besa mis labios y yo le correspondo.

Se levanta rápido de la cama y yo la observo de perfil mientras se coloca un short por debajo de la larga camisa. Sigo medio dormido por lo que me cuesta reaccionar, pero eso no impide que me quede mirando a mi esposa con una atención especial.

-Deja de mirarme y vístete, Mellark. –Dice un poco ruborizada y con cierta diversión en su voz. Cuando me lanza el pantalón que llevaba puesto antes una camiseta nueva, porque al parecer no está dentro de sus planes sacarse mi camisa. No me quejo. Por algún motivo amo verla envuelta en mi ropa.

-¿Bajaras así?

-Sí. No pienso ponerme ropa nueva hasta darme un buen baño. Además esto es cómodo y tiene tu esencia.

-¿Es un halago? –Le pregunto. Ella sonríe en mi dirección y podría jurar que sus ojos brillan de una emoción que es difícil describir con palabras. Me mira del mismo modo que yo la miro a ella desde que era solo un niño. Con amor.

-Por supuesto.

Yo sonrió en respuesta y empiezo a vestirme rápidamente. Pienso igual que Katniss. Ponernos una ropa mejor es un desperdicio ahora.

Bajaremos, veremos que necesita Haymitch, para entrar sin avisar, y luego volveremos a nuestras cosas.

Tomo la mano de Katniss al atravesar el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Cuando bajamos escuchamos ruidos que vienen de la cocina. Ambos nos miramos unos segundos, pero continuamos caminando. Cuando entramos en la cocina nos encontramos con varios pares de ojos fijos en nosotros.

-Hola, tortolos. –Nos dice mordazmente Johanna. Ambos la observamos. – Al fin bajan. Parecen haberse divertido mucho ¿o me equivoco?

Veo el rostro de Katniss, tornarse carmesí. Ella baja la mirada avergonzada, muy avergonzada. No solo era Haymitch, sino también las visitas. Effie, Johanna, Annie y el bebé. Todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa donde colocamos todo lo que horneamos hasta hace unas horas. Annie nos mira con una leve sonrisa y mientras carga a su hijo en brazos; Johanna nos mira con burla y una sonrisa extraña sonrisa en su rostro que no promete nada bueno, ella disfruta de molestar a Katniss; Effie luce avergonzada y mira con cierto odio hacia Johanna de vez en cuando, seguramente pensando que el comentario de Johanna estuvo fuera de lugar y no coincide con sus ideales sobre los modales; y Haymitch esta conteniendo risas. Johanna y él se parecen mucho.

-Creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que cerrarían las ventanas, cuando estuvieran haciendo "eso". –Nos dice él.

-¿Los escuchaste, Haymitch? –Pregunta Johanna con interés.

-Claro que sí. Para mi desgracia vivo al lado y mi habitación esta frente a la de ellos. Parecen dos animales salvajes, tuve que irme antes de volverme loco.

-¿En serio? Vaya, al parecer es verdad eso que se dice que los mas callados son los peores. –Responde ella en el mismo tono que antes. –Oye, descerebrada. Linda ropa. Creo te la pediré prestada alguna vez.

Katniss está cada vez más avergonzada, pero aprieta mi mano con fuerza y cierra en puños la otra. Ella levanta el rostro furiosa. La vergüenza da paso al enojo y temo que se acerque a Johanna para atacarla y como es Johanna sé que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. No quiero que Katniss salga herida. La tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

-Sobre mi cadáver. –Gruñe Katniss.

Johanna se ríe haciendo que Katniss la mire con más odio.

-Está bien, Chica en Llamas. Me refería a la ropa, no a tu panadero. –Dice con un doble sentido en la frase que hace que Katniss se ponga más furiosa e intente liberarse de mis brazos, pero no se lo permito. Yo me siento un poco incomodo y también molesto porque sé que lo hace para molestarla a ella, Katniss es muy impulsiva, para su propio bien. –Por cierto, ni siquiera se peinaron. ¿No pensaron que podían encontrarse con gente aquí abajo? Finn es muy pequeño para ver estas cosas.

-¡Johanna! –Gritamos todos.

-Finn aún no entiende lo que ve, pero si algunas cosas de lo que se habla. Y ¡Fuiste tú la que empezó, Johanna! – Le grita Annie, quien durante todo ese tiempo estuvo tapando los oídos de su hijo para que no escuchará. Se pone de pie y se va con él en brazos, cuando pasa por nuestro lado, nos da un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Gracias por la invitación, y no le hagan caso.

-¿Qué harás, Annie? –Le pregunto.

-Sólo estaré en el living. No quiero que mi hijo aprenda de ella más cosas, ya está empezando a hablar. Creo que no es una buena influencia para Finn, cuando se pone así.

-Tal vez, tengas razón. –Le contesto. Katniss está mirando Finnick, dejando a Johanna en el olvido. Ella sonríe. Con casi dos años y medio, es un niño hermoso, tiene el cabello de un rubio rojizo y los ojos verdes del padre, y la piel en apariencia tostada por el sol, como Finnick y Annie. Cada día se vuelve más idéntico al padre. Los ojos de Katniss se vuelven llorosos y sé que está recordando a nuestro amigo, es imposible no hacerlo teniendo a su hijo frente a nosotros, más cuando es un calco de él. Los ojos y la sonrisa que parecen llenos de vida, su cabello, su mirada profunda y atenta. Eran algunas de las tantas cosas que nos recordaban a él. Annie había dejado de ser la chica que necesitaba ayuda, a ser una madre fuerte que protege a su hijo del mismo modo, que Finnick había hecho con ella, desde pequeños. Él era esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que la animaba a seguir viva y luchar, por mas difícil y duro que fuera.

-Di hola a tus tíos. –Le dice Annie al niño, quien se quedo mirando embobado a Katniss y a mí, cuando Katniss se lanza a abrazarlo, él sonríe y por un momento es como tenerlo a Finnick presente con nosotros. Tomo de la cintura a Katniss y acerco mi rostro al del bebé que está apoyado en el hombro de ella.

-Hola, pequeño. Me alegra que estés aquí, han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que te vimos. Estás muy grande. –Acaricio su rostro y él se ríe. –Te prometo que el tiempo que estés aquí, lo disfrutaras. –Él me mira fijamente con atención. Puede no darse de ciertas cosas, pero es un niño muy inteligente y entiende cuando le hablan. –Tenemos muchas sorpresas para ti. –El niño sonríe, por el entusiasmo en mi voz.

-¿Sorpresa? –Pregunta.

-Sí, y te encantara. –Le digo. –Beso su frente antes de que Katniss le vuelva a entregar a Annie su hijo. Me gustaría pasar tiempo con él, pero eso puede esperar hasta que aclaremos las cosas con Johanna y saludemos a los demás.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola, perdón la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir en estos días, estuve muy ocupada, muchas visitas familiares y salidas con la familia. Y también mucho cansancio. En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo, Elenear28. Espero poder terminarlo hoy al fic. Espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado Elenear28. :D y Anna Scheler, también gracias por sus reviews. Y Anna, yo pienso igual, creo que eso lo hubiera incentivado aun más a ir al Capitolio para darle un mejor futuro al hijo y para que su esposa estuviera a salvo. Lástima que salió todo mal para él, pero murió como un héroe. Lo que siempre fue. Murió dando su vida por los demás.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)**_

 _ **Buenas tardes.**_

 _ **Y ¡Feliz navidad (adelantada)!**_

 _ **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: RESURGIMIENTO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La idea principal de la trama corre por Elenear28. A quien dedico este fanfic. Yo elegí los hechos, lugar y personajes involucrados. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: RESURGIMIENTO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Nos encaminamos hacia el Edificio de Justicia, para arreglar los últimos detalles y ver como están las cosas por el pueblo. Annie lleva a Finnick en el cochecito y él curioso y quieto mira todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que está en el Distrito. Hoy es un día especial. Supongo que los colores, las luces, la decoración hacen que el pequeño niño este aún más interesado. Todo parece llamarle la atención a nuestro alrededor.

Se han plantado varios árboles, arbustos, flores por todo el distrito, que con el paso del tiempo han ido creciendo mucho. Eso fue durante los primeros meses que con ayuda del gobierno de Panem y la gente del Doce. Nuestro distrito fue volviendo a la vida de a poco, solo que aún mejor que antes. Provisoriamente las casas fueron muy precarias, como lo eran antes las de la Veta, porque durante la reconstrucción, la gente necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse hasta tener acabado los que serian sus hogares definitivos. Katniss desocupo su casa y envió todas sus pertenencias a la mía –ropa de Prim, ropa de su madre que luego de unos días cuando organizo todo lo perteneciente a ella pidió que fuera enviado al Distrito donde se quedó a vivir; también su propia ropa y sus pertenencias. Ambos habíamos decidido vivir juntos, incluir al otro en nuestras actividades –Katniss me llevó muchas veces a cazar y luego de algunas "clases" resultó que no era tan malo después de todo, hasta descubrí que me gustaba cazar y hasta ahora siempre la acompaño cuando va al bosque y no tengo ningún compromiso más, luego me enseño a nadar en el lago donde ella iba con su padre, pero muchas veces pasábamos tiempo juntos en el bosque y el lago, a veces simplemente hablando. No podíamos estar separados mucho tiempo. Nuestra dependencia mutua se hizo cada vez más fuertes. Las noches para ambos eran difíciles, y lo único que mantenía a raya nuestras pesadillas era la presencia del otro. Con el tiempo no fueron solo nuestros brazos los que nos reconfortaban, sino también nuestros labios. Eran besos verdaderos solo de nosotros. Besos que nadie nos presionaba a darnos y que nadie presenciaba excepto nosotros dos. Besos que a veces nos calmaban en un mal momento o nos quemaban por dentro con cada roce. Besos que me dieron esperanza. Besos que acabaron por hacernos dar cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos seguíamos vivos, y nos teníamos el uno al otro, y que nuestro amor sobrevivió luego de tanta guerra, destrucción y dolor. Besos, gestos y palabras que me hicieron comprender, que Katniss siempre me amó, pero que ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello, como me dijo Finnick en el Capitolio. Besos que me hicieron comprender que a pesar de todo seguía siendo Peeta, más allá de haberme convertido en un hombre que debía seguir luchando contra los fantasmas de su pasado. Porque, si la vida que me tocó y el sufrimiento por el que pasé, me habían hecho madurar en solo un año. Pero también supe que junto a Katniss la vida era mejor y sentía que podía superar todos los problemas, si tenía a mi lado, a la única persona que amé y amaría por el resto de mi vida. Besos que dieron paso a un nuevo comienzo de nuestras vidas.

Durante un tiempo, Sae, la nieta de la misma y algunas personas más que ella conocía del Quemador, se quedaron en la casa hasta que las suyas estuvieron listas para ser habitables. Ahora estaba desocupada, pero era en la que nuestros amigos se quedaban durante la estadía en el Doce. En la que Effie, Annie, Johanna y el pequeño Finnick se quedarían hasta cuando quisieran.

Effie camina al lado de Haymitch, sin embargo ni siquiera se toman de la mano, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de los dos no me extraña. Sabemos que hay algo entre ellos, aunque aún no lo admitan. Resulta extraño verlos hablar tranquilamente. Creo que me acostumbre mucho a verlos pelear. Katniss me contó que luego de que fuera liberada tras el juicio, Effie los estaba esperando fuera de la mansión para despedirlos y Haymitch –para sorpresa de Katniss –besó a Effie. Effie estaba muy triste, la vida le cambio mucho desde que Katniss y yo estábamos en su vida. Se despidió de ellos, con lagrimas en los ojos. Con Haymitch habían llegado a un acuerdo. Él cuidaría de Katniss en el Doce; y ella cuidaría de mí, lo que nos llevo a vivir juntos varios meses en el mismo piso que siempre perteneció a los tributos del Doce y nuestros equipos. Effie fue uno de los pilares fundamentales en mi recuperación durante esos duros meses. Mi amiga Delly se había ido a vivir al Trece nuevamente con un chico que conoció durante la rebelión, y aunque solía visitarme y hablábamos por teléfono, no era lo mismo, Katniss estaba Doce junto con Haymitch, mi familia estaba muerta, Portia estaba muerta. Pero Effie siempre estuvo conmigo, de cierto modo había tomado el papel de madre conmigo durante ese periodo. Hablábamos, me daba consejos, me ayudaba y me acompañaba a las sesiones en varias oportunidades, sobre todo para saber sobre mis progresos por medio de los doctores. Era agradable ver como ella se había transformado en una mejor persona. Jamás fue mala, pero ella veía el mundo de una manera diferente y con el tiempo al conocernos, se dio cuenta que estuvo muy equivocada y ciega durante casi toda su vida. A veces se descargaba y me contaba que se sentía muy mal por todos esos chicos que pasaron por sus manos, pero que no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir en la arena, como Katniss y yo. Chicos a los que no valoró lo suficiente en su momento. Yo le dije en más de una oportunidad, que ella no tuvo la culpa de sus muertes, que ella fue criada en un lugar donde todos siempre vieron las muertes como un entretenimiento, que el gobierno siempre los mantuvo engañados y que no estaba en sus manos salvarlos. Ella solo hacia su trabajo, acompañarlos y asegurarse de que cumplieran sus horarios, que dieran una buena impresión al público para darles una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero que lo demás no estaba del todo en sus manos. Sencillamente los chicos tuvieron mala suerte al ser cosechados, y no estaban preparados para enfrentamientos en una arena. Eso la animaba un poco, pero no del todo. Del mismo modo que yo nunca volvería a ver el mundo de la misma manera que antes. Para bien o mal todos cambiamos.

Katniss se cuelga de mi brazo en cuanto se lo ofrezco y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras caminamos. Por algún motivo estos días ha estado un poco extraña, pero luego de algunas preguntas que me respondió días atrás, lo asocie al estrés y el cansancio. Le propuse hace unos días que una vez que toda la celebración acabará, podíamos tener unas merecidas semanas de descanso en el Distrito Cuatro junto con Annie cuando ella se fuera nuevamente allí. Katniss aceptó. Pensé que nos ayudaría a aliviar un poco el estrés de todo el año.

El Distrito 4 es el lugar que más amamos aparte de nuestro distrito. Sin embargo evitamos ir al Capitolio lo más que podemos.

Annie y Johanna están cerca de nosotros y todos vamos conversando. Annie nos cuenta todo lo que su hijo está aprendiendo a hacer solo, y algunas anécdotas graciosas que está viviendo con él y sobre cómo va todo en su distrito, Johanna no habla mucho, pero participa comentando cosas sobre Finn, y no pierde oportunidad para lanzar comentarios mordaces como es su costumbre, aunque ahora el blanco cambio y se dirige a Effie y Haymitch, haciendo que estos se separen de forma definitiva y mantengan las distancias, haciendo que ella se ría aún más.

Los demás también reímos, porque ambos están igual de incómodos, el rostro de Effie está colorado, tal vez antes de la rebelión por toda la cantidad de maquillaje que utilizaba, no se hubiera notado, pero ahora que se su aspecto se adecuaba más a lo normal y se maquillaba bien pero con lo mínimo, era imposible no notar su vergüenza. Haymitch se ve molesto por los comentarios de Johanna.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza que rodea la ciudad, nos sorprende ver la cantidad de personas que hay allí, todos caminando con sonrisas llenas de alegría, curiosos y entrando y saliendo de tienda con bolsas llenas de comida y regalos. Otra de las cosas buenas que sucedieron es que a pesar de que aún falta mucho por hacer en el distrito, la gente vive mejor y no hay hambre, ni falta de trabajo. Todos de algún modo, lograron reconstruir sus vidas en completa libertad. El Capitolio aún entrega lo que antes era llamado "teselas" a las familias más necesitadas, solo que ahora, eso es una ayuda a la comunidad y no una papeleta más en la urna.

También por primera vez en el Distrito 12 hay hospitales, lo que significó un gran avance para todos desde que se inauguró el mismo. La gente antes se moría por cosas que no podían ser tratadas de la manera adecuada en un distrito tan pobre y precario como el nuestro. Ahora al menos tenían asistencia médica accesible, o la opción de irse a otro distrito o al Capitolio, si el tratamiento o los estudios eran más complicados. Katniss y yo pusimos parte de nuestro dinero para la construcción de los hospitales y la escuela y cada año donamos cosas para el orfanato, al igual que muchas otras personas. Ayudamos en lo que podemos.

Poco a poco el distrito va volviendo a la vida, y hoy parece que realmente eso es verdad.

En el centro de la plaza, plantaron un pino norme, la nieve que cae constantemente estos días, incluso le da un aspecto aún más hermoso. Se supone que en unas horas mucha gente se juntará aquí, para cantar villancicos y festejar. Esperando hasta a medianoche a que las luces que instalaron rodeando el árbol se enciendan. La gente está expectante, porque desde que la humanidad quedó en ruinas por las guerras, las bombas atómicas que destruían pueblos enteros, los desastres naturales, las epidemias y enfermedades prácticamente sin cura; la Navidad no se festeja.

Son costumbres de nuestros antepasados que las personas del Capitolio descubrieron revisando libros de historia, novelas de todo tipo, diarios y revistas antiguas que ellos guardaron como oro por centenas de años, porque son los únicas memorias que quedan de las épocas pasadas. Ni siquiera en el Capitolio considerarón importante esa fecha, solo el Año Nuevo tenía un significado especial para ellos, porque era una excusa para festejar, comer, hacer bailes y malgastar gran parte su fortuna para la ocasión. Solo que ahora las cosas son distintas.

La mayoría de las personas que pasan cerca de nosotros nos miran y nos hacen espacio, si se encuentran en el camino. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a la atención extra. Bajo la mirada y veo a Katniss, no está incomoda, se limita a mantener su atención puesta en mí, con una sonrisa. Los demás apenas prestan atención al público. Pero les debe llamar la atención que cinco de los siete vencedores vivos estén aquí, junto a Effie Trinket, la ex escolta capitolina del Doce.

Cuando llegamos al Edificio de Justicia, los hombres que están haciendo la guardia en la puerta nos saludan al reconocernos y nos abren las puertas sin necesidad que les expliquemos el motivo de nuestra presencia.

-El Alcalde está en su oficina, creo que sigue en una reunión, pero no demorará en terminar. –Nos explica uno de ellos.

-Muchas gracias. –Le dice Effie con una sonrisa, antes de encabezar la marcha y entrar.

El Edificio de Justicia es muy diferente anterior, tiene tres pisos y ocupa aun más terreno que el anterior, por fuera y por dentro se ve como una de esas enormes casas del Capitolio. Es completamente blanca por fuera y de distintos colores cálidos o oscuros por dentro según el sector en el que te encuentres. Fuera de la oficina del Alcalde hay un escritorio donde se sienta su secretaria, quien apenas nos ve, nos pide que esperemos mientras ella le avisa que ya estamos aquí. Él nos había pedido que viniéramos para que nos enteráramos de los últimos detalles, porque él quiere que a medianoche estemos presentes. Habrán cámaras que filmaran los festejos en todos los distritos y en el Capitolio, y como vencedores nuestra presencia es importante.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola a todos estamos a vísperas de navidad ¡al fin! Espero que pasen una feliz noche junto a sus seres queridos, y que reciban regalos, (siempre hay algún familiar) XD Yo no haré nada especial solo me quedare en casa con mi familia, porque todos mis familiares más cercanos están de viaje y otros demasiado lejos de donde vivo. Una pena, porque me gusta cuando nos juntamos todos juntos, incluso tíos, primos, abuelos. :( Bueno, será para Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Elenear28: Johanna es una loquilla jajajajaja por eso la amamos. :v Katniss tiende a ser su blanco favorito, para su mala suerte. Y para Haymitch también lo es jajajajajaja. El pequeño Finn es muy dulce, siempre quise pensar que era más parecido a Finnick, de ese modo para Annie sería como tener un pequeño pedacito de él con ella. Y en la película se parece mucho a la descripción del Finnick del libro, así que lo confirme. :3 Aún no superó la muerte de Finnick y nunca lo haré. ¡Maldita Suzanne!, fue muy cruel. Tampoco superó la de Cinna, el agradable y talentoso Cinna. :'( Si, que Peeta será un excelente padre, ni se duda.**_

 _ **vianey santana: A mi también me gusta cuando Johanna molesta a Katniss. Jajajajaja**_

 _ **Les deseo oficialmente una excelente noche buena y una ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Disfruten este, tiene más aire navideño, aunque falta aún para que termine.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: SOSPECHAS

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: SOSPECHAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Luego de salir del Edificio de justicia, vamos a almorzar a un restaurante relativamente nuevo y de ambiente tranquilo. El almuerzo transcurre con tranquilidad. Pedimos algo de comida y un postre para Finnick Jr., que Annie, Katniss y yo le vamos dando de a poco y de a turnos para que todos podamos comer.

Una vez en casa, con Haymitch, Effie y Johanna nos ponemos a ordenar los panes y los productos de pastelería que hicimos con Katniss y los empleados de la panadería en cajas grandes. En un par de horas vendrá un empleado del alcalde a venir a buscar todo lo que estuvimos haciendo por una semana, con mis empleados de la panadería y Katniss, todo lo que estará dispuesto para las personas que vayan a la fiesta que se hará posteriormente en la casa del alcalde. Annie se fue a una habitación para cambiar a Finn y dejarlo dormir una siesta en una cuna que encontramos en sótano y trasladamos a una de las habitaciones, para cuando vienen visitas. Katniss decidió acompañarla para que no estuviera sola y poderla ayudar. Ella ha estado mucho más pendiente de Finn que de costumbre, supongo que con el tiempo fue superando el hecho de sentirse culpable por la muerte de nuestro amigo y consigue estar cerca del niño sin romperse. También ha estado hablando mucho con Annie y Effie durante el almuerzo.

-Chico Enamorado ¿eso es todo? –Johanna nos ha encontrado apodos a todos y es casi imposible que nos llame por nuestros nombres. No me molesta realmente.

-Sí, eso es todo. –Miro las quince cajas apiladas en un rincón de la cocina que hemos ido acomodando a medida que terminábamos de empacar.

-¿Por qué tu esposa aún no está aquí? Se suponía que ayudaría a Annie un rato. Pero no tanto tiempo.

-Deben estar hablando o tal vez se haya ido a descansar. –Contesto. –Enseguida subiré a verla.

-¿Le sucede algo, Peeta? –Esta vez es Effie quien habla, mientras mira una hoja de papel donde ella había esta haciendo un recuentro y control de todo lo que habíamos ido guardando en cada caja y luego lo comparaba con la hoja del pedido. Ella siempre se encargaba de que todo estuviera bajo en el Capitolio y que jamás faltará nada. De hecho para mi boda con Katniss, ella ayudó en casi todo, ni Katniss, ni yo hubiéramos tenido paciencia y tiempo para organizar la boda, la cena y la fiesta posterior solos. Así que, le delegamos esa tarea.

La pregunta de Effie quien, ahora me mira fijamente me desconcierta.

-¿De qué hablas, Effie?

-Creo que Katniss está muy sensible estos días. Y apenas llegamos, y fui con ella a la habitación porque ella quería mostrarme algo corrió al baño y vomitó. Cuando me agaché junto a ella para sujetarle el cabello y preguntarle como estaba, me dijo que no te dijera nada, que seguramente era alguna comida que le había caído mal. Pero pensé que debías saberlo, o que a lo mejor tú sabías algo más. Estoy preocupada.

Reflexiono sus palabras. Yo tampoco entiendo que le sucede a Katniss.

-Le dije que fuera al médico, la acompañó Delly. –Contesto. –Ella entró con Katniss. Ambas me dijeron que era el estrés por todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo, y que esos momentos en que se siente descompuesta se debe a lo que come. He cocinado cosas más sanas para ella en estos días, con la dieta que el Doctor le pasó a Delly antes de que ambas salieran del consultorio. Creí que los vómitos habían acabado.

-Pues parece que no, querido. Por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

-Estaba trabajando. Me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero Katniss no quería que dejara todo. Me dijo que había arreglado con Delly, para no ir sola. Ya sabes, se hicieron muy amigas desde que vino a vivir nuevamente en el distrito hace dos años con su esposo, y yo confío en ella, para cuidar de Katniss. Cedí y dejé que fueran.

-¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Nada diferente a Katniss. Me dijo lo que el doctor le había recetado y cómo administrarlo.

-¿No habrá un pequeño Mellark-Everdeen en camino? –Pregunta Johanna divertida.

-Eso es imposible. Katniss no quiere hijos ahora.

Es la verdad y algunas de nuestras peleas han sido por ese asunto. Sin embargo, aún tengo la esperanza de que eso sea posible algún día.

-Los accidentes ocurren, Peeta. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, te sorprendas. –Contesta Johanna.

-No quiero una Katniss en miniatura. –Se queja Haymitch. –Me volverán loco.

-Haymitch. –Le grita Effie. –A mi me parece fantástico. Me encantaría ver a mis dos niños como padres.

-Tus niños están un poco creciditos. –Dice irónicamente Johanna, quien se sienta a mi lado.

Effie siempre nos dice que nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hijos. Yo le sonrío, porque desde que la guerra terminó ella se convirtió en una madre para nosotros. Ella también me sonríe. Pero las palabras quedan flotando en el aire.

¿Katniss embarazada? ¿Acaso eso es… posible? Pienso que debo hablar con Katniss o tal vez con Delly. Pero no, Delly es leal, si Katniss le pidió que no me dijera nada, y no lo hizo en toda la semana desde que fueron al hospital, no lo hará ahora.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Katniss, querido? Debieras hablar con ella sobre esto.

Empiezo a pensar los motivos que de ser el caso de un embarazo, me lo oculte. Me aterra pensar que ella no lo quiera. Sin embargo, descarto esas ideas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que le pasa a Katniss.

Asiento. Debo hacerlo, aclarar estas dudas. Y saber que le sucede.

-Sé sutil, chico. Ya sabes que ella explota fácilmente. –Me recomienda Haymitch.

Salgo de la cocina y subo las escaleras. Intento evitar pensar en la insinuación de Johanna, pero me resulta imposible. Un bebé. Es lo que más deseo tener con Katniss, solo por ser ella. Porque ella es la mujer de mi vida, con la que decidí unirme para toda la vida. Pero no quiero ir contra su voluntad y hasta ahora lo respete. Pero sé que le debo dar tiempo, para que ella vaya superando esos miedos que le impiden darse la oportunidad de ser madre. Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente, aunque los mismos me hacen felices tan solo de imaginar una vida nueva creciendo en el vientre de mi esposa, mi Chica en Llamas. Una vida que nos pertenece a ambos y es producto de nuestro amor. No puedo hacerme ilusiones, hasta tener su confirmación o negación.

Escucho voces en un cuarto y me detengo, es el cuarto que está ocupando Annie, para que su hijo duerma en lo que resta de la tarde.

-No se lo has dicho aún ¿verdad? –Es la voz de Annie. Me quedo parado del otro lado de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Espero escuchar la respuesta de Katniss pero no llega. Tal vez asintió o negó en silencio.

-¿Y qué esperas para decírselo? –Insiste.

Hay un largo silencio y finalmente Katniss habla.

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo, Annie. No sé cómo reaccionará.

-Katniss, por supuesto que lo debes saber. Sé que para ti es difícil, por tus miedos. Pero te comprenderá y te ayudará. Sabes cómo es él.

-No quise que esto pasará. Aún no lo asimilo, Ann. ¿Cómo se lo explicaré si me está costando aceptarlo?

-Las cosas no suceden cuando uno quiere. Tampoco salen como uno quiere, sino mírame a mí. Estuve enamorada de alguien, con él que luego empezamos a tener una relación, nos amábamos y apoyábamos, él me ayudo a salir adelante. Estábamos a merced del Capitolio, Finnick tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios por mí, nos casamos, y cuando al fin parecía que podíamos llegar a ser felices y vivir toda la vida juntos, él se va. Pero tengo a nuestro hijo, y es como si una parte de él siguiera conmigo. Cuando pasó un mal día, no hago más que ver la cara de mi hijo al despertar, para saber que tengo un motivo por el que luchar. Además se parecen tanto, que tenerlo a mi lado a mi hijo… su hijo que me hace sentir acompañada y esperanzada. –Hace una pausa. Me resulta increíble como ella pudo salir adelante sola, sin la persona que siempre fue su ancla. Y el modo en que trata de mostrarse entera por su hijo. Incluso ahora que su voz estaba teñida levemente de dolor. Yo no sé qué haría sin Katniss, me volvería loco y acabaría quitándome la vida en uno de mis ataques. Una vida sin ella me parece inconcebible. –Piensa que lo tuyo es algo bueno, lo tienes a él a tu lado. Y esto los ayudará a ambos a curar viejas heridas.

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo creo.

Ninguna de la dos habla nada más. Cuando escucho ruidos, yo me voy, temiendo que me descubran espiándolas. Me meto rápidamente a la habitación que compartimos con Katniss y me siento en el suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Murmuro.

Los comentarios de Johanna, Effie y Haymitch; junto a la conversación que acabo de escuchar me dejan confundido. Pasan varios minutos hasta que las piezas van encajando. Existen grandes posibilidades de que Johanna tenga razón ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Está decidido. Debo hablar con Katniss en cuanto tengamos un tiempo a solas. Sé cuáles son los miedos de Katniss. También sé que no es que no quiera tener hijos y sé que su verdadero miedo es perderlos, como ella perdió a Prim. Pero si ella está embarazada, no la abandonaré. Le deberé hacer saber que ella no está sola en esto, y que yo los protegeré a ambos con mi vida.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: AMIGOS

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: AMIGOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Despierto y me encuentro con Katniss dormida entre mis brazos. Me sorprende, porque no me esperaba encontrarme con ella ahora. Debió verme dormido en la cama y decidió acompañarme. Recuerdos vienen a mi mente, las charlas en las que participé, o las que escuché, el estado de Katniss en las últimas semanas, vómitos, nauseas, cansancio, más hambre que de costumbre, aunque sus cambios de humor eran repentinos, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, excepto cuando se ponía a llorar sin ningún motivo evidente. Incluso estando con Haymitch Katniss se había desmayó y no reaccionó hasta que yo volví a la Aldea de los Vencedores, luego de un llamado telefónico de Haymitch.

La abrazo más y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Pase lo que pase no la dejaré. No estaba seguro que era del todo, pero debería preguntárselo. Me quedo observando su rostro relajado y sonriente por lo que parece eternidad. Me gusta observarla dormir, su aspecto se suaviza y parece un ángel. Mi ángel. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado luego de todo lo que nos tocó pasar en el pasado. No entiendo como sobrevivimos a todo y contra todo pronóstico. Somos afortunados de poder vivir, a pesar de nuestras pérdidas. Sobrevivimos a los Juegos, la guerra, las torturas y el dolor. Supimos encontrar una manera de sobreponernos a todo eso estando juntos. Haciendo que todo el sufrimiento tuviera un sentido, porque eso nos llevó a amarnos, planear nuestro futuro y unir nuestras vidas a la del otro.

Poco a poco empiezo a sentir como se remueve contra mi cuerpo. Cuando abre los ojos y levanta el mentón apoyándolo en mi pecho para verme, me sonríe.

-Hola, amor. Te quedaste dormido. –Me dice en ese tono dulce que solo utiliza cuando está conmigo.

-Sí, y por lo visto tú también.

-Necesitaba dormir a tu lado.

Sonrió y ella se inclina para besarme. No noto la angustia en su voz que escuche durante su conversación con Annie. Tal vez, su amiga consiguió calmarla. Yo le devuelvo el beso y ella se retira segundos después, parece pensativa.

-¿Te parece si esta noche vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales a la pradera?

-¿Por qué en la pradera y no en la plaza?

-Porque… quiero estar a solas contigo. Y se supone que esa zona debería estar más sola, ya que todos estarán viendo los espectáculos en el centro de la cuidad o en la fiesta que organizara el Alcalde. En momentos como los actuales con la reconstrucción del Distrito, nadie se perdería el banquete o la fiesta.

-¿Excepto nosotros?

-Excepto nosotros. -Katniss se ríe. -¿Aceptas?

-Te seguiré donde quiera que vayas. Si, acepto.

-Bien, porque te diré algo muy importante allí. –Sonrío.

-¿Y qué es eso, Katniss?

-Nada malo. Será Navidad, se supone que te debo dar cosas buenas después de todo ¿no? Es la tradición antigua.

-Lo es.

-Pero tendrás que esperar a después de las doce, como es tradición.

-Está bien. –Acepto. Esta noche hablaré con ella. –Pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo que sea.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, Peeta ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, hasta hace cuatro días no te sentías muy bien. –Contesto omitiendo lo que Effie me dijo.

-Ahora lo estoy.

-Me alegro. –No acabo de creerlo, porque sé que miente, pero no le doy importancia. Tal vez sea de lo que quiere hablarme esta noche. Le sonrío y beso la punta de su nariz. – ¿La medicina está haciendo efecto? –En realidad solo son vitaminas, hierro y pastillas para las nauseas y anti vomitivos. Las últimas dos las toma pocas veces.

-Me está ayudando. –Contesta. –Estoy mejor que hace unos días.

-Eso es bueno. Tendríamos que ir arreglándonos ¿no crees? –Katniss asiente y ambos miramos el reloj de pared, faltan escasas tres horas para ir a la plaza.

-Sí, tendríamos que hacerlo.

Nos ponemos de pie. Mientras yo estoy en el baño, Katniss escoge la ropa que ambos usaremos. Luego, Katniss entra al baño y mientras esta allí me visto. Bajo al piso inferior avisándole a Katniss que estaré con los demás. Ella siempre se toma su tiempo para arreglarse.

Recorro el piso inferior hasta que encuentro a Johanna, Effie, Annie y Finnick sentados en el sofá frente a una la mesa del living donde colocaron bandejas llenas de comida dulce y salada y con tres tazas casi vacías de café y chocolate caliente para Finn dentro de su biberón, que tiene entre sus manos y bebe con ganas. El niño me mira y sonríe soltando la tetilla del biberón por unos instantes. Yo también sonrío.

-Hola. –Las saludo para llamar su atención, ellas me voltean a ver y me sonríen.

-Hola, Peeta.

-¿Qué pasó, chico enamorado? –Me dice Johanna

-Me quedé dormido y Katniss también.

-¿Katniss? Con razón ella no aparecía desde hace rato. –Comenta Effie.

-La descubrí a mi lado al despertar. Esta por bajar, se está arreglando.

-Que romántico. –Dice Johanna con ironía. -¿También la esperarás a los pies de las escaleras para darle la mano cuando esté más cerca y llevarla contigo a un paseo por el reino?

-¡Johanna! –Le grito. Suele ponerse insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Creo que a nuestra amiga le está afectando leerle cuentos infantiles a Finn. –Comenta Annie riendo.

\- Yo no le leo nada. –Johanna se hace la ofendida, pero sabe que Annie no miente.

-Sí, claro. Por eso Finn cada vez que te ve busca cualquier libro y te lo pasa para que le leas.

-¡Pero, solo porque el niño quiere! –Se ofende.

-Tú lo acostumbraste, Jo. Por eso te lo pide.

Me río ante la idea de Johanna leyendo cuentos infantiles, llenos de romanticismo y actos heroicos por salvar a la persona que amas en un mundo en el que al final todos viven felices. No tenía idea que ese lado de ella existía.

-Pero les cambio ciertas cosas.

-Se los lees cambiándole cosas. –Siguen discutiendo. –Pero esos finales son felices.

-Sí, yo también te vi y escuche. Puedo confirmarlo. –Interrumpe Effie.

Johanna fulmina con la mirada a su amiga, al parecer no quería que revelará esos detalles de su vida, que la hacen ver como alguien sentimental.

-¡Cállate, Ann! Y Effie no le sigas la corriente.

-¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez por todas que Finn saco tu lado tierno a flote? –Dice Annie.

-Porque no soy tierna, jamás lo fui y déjame de molestar, maldita sea. –Grita.

Toda la habitación estalla en carcajadas, excepto Johanna que nos mira con odio a todos, con las mejillas encendidas por el enojo. Por Dios, ni Katniss es tan orgullosa. Johanna se va del living muy molesta, se topa con Katniss a quien apenas mira.

-Hola, descerebrada. Espero que te hayas cuidado. –Dice en su tono arrogante y duro de costumbre. Ahora con menos razón demostrará "debilidad". Se volverá esconder bajo una capa de indiferencia y rudeza hasta que se le pase el enojo.

-¿Qué yo qué? –Pregunta sin entender que quiere decir, que sucedió y porque esta tan molesta y sale como un torbellino del lugar

Johanna se detiene y le sonríe burlonamente.

-Eres una mujer casada, sabes de que hablo. –No vemos como Johanna la mira, porque está de espaldas a nosotros, pero me imagino que es la mirada que siempre suele usar para incomodarla.

Katniss la sigue mirando con la duda clavada en sus facciones, tratando de asimilar las palabras de ella, pero no lo logra antes de que ella se vaya. Algo en su expresión cambia cuando Johanna ya no está, pero la reacción es tan repentina y fugaz que no alcanzo a definirla en palabras. Yo si entiendo lo que acaba de insinuar, pero no emito palabra alguna. Me acerco a Katniss y ella me mira.

-¿Qué sucedió, amor? No entiendo nada ¿Por qué Johanna esta tan molesta? –Me pregunta.

-Orgullo. –Respondo. –Supongo que se molesto cuando nos reímos de ella.

-¿Ustedes se rieron de ella? –Pregunta incrédula, porque en el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones, era ella la que se reía de nosotros. Asiento. -¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo explicaremos. Creo que tú también te reirás. La tomo de la cintura y la guio hasta un sillón donde se sienta y yo ocupo un lado del ancho apoyabrazos. Tomo su mano entre la mía, mientras le contamos todo lo sucedido. Incluso Annie cuenta otras cosas, sobre cómo se relaciona con el pequeño, y que hay veces que hasta duermen juntos cuando ella se va a algún lado y lo deja a su cargo, comenta que parecen dos bebés. Katniss nos mira a los tres alternativamente mientras hablamos, y ella hace comentarios mientras se ríe.

-Oh, bueno. Eso explica todo. Ella nunca aceptará que tiene ese lado bueno y maternal. – Dice y rompe en carcajadas.

Katniss se apoya en el costado de mi cuerpo y apoya nuestras manos unidas sobre mi pierna. Yo sonrío, porque me encanta verla así, tan feliz y divirtiéndose.

* * *

Voy a la cocina para preparar algo para mí y Katniss, ya que todos los demás han estado comiendo. Haymitch volvió a su casa para vestirse, antes de que yo bajara, tal vez venga aquí en un rato. Algo extraño en él, generalmente le da igual que lleva puesto y incluso si esta aseado, aunque ha mejorado bastante desde la guerra, aún no lo ha hecho del todo. Ya no bebe tanto como antes, y se baña más seguido y su casa gracias a una mujer que va dos veces a la semana, Katniss y yo, está limpia y ordenada. Pero ahora, las cámaras estarán presentes en los lugares donde se realizarán los festejos de cada Distrito, lo que significa que debe estar presentable.

Mientras pongo el agua a calentar, siento a alguien detrás de mí. Rodea mi cintura desde atrás y sé que es Katniss.

-¿Dónde habrá ido Johanna? –Me pregunta.

-No lo sé, cariño. Pero creo que debemos disculparnos.

-A mi no me metas en eso. Yo no estaba. –Me dice. Me doy vuelta y rodeo su cintura.

-Supongo que sí, pero Effie, Annie y yo nos debemos disculpar. Si no, ya sabes ella se pasará el resto del día odiándonos.

-No entiendo cual sería la novedad. –Me dice entre risas.

-Cierto ¿no? No creo que haya diferencia.

Nos besamos, sus labios son cálidos, suaves y envían descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me hacen sentir completo y realizado. Ella me ama y yo la amo. Con ella no necesito nada más en la vida para ser feliz.

-Te amo. –Murmura contra mis labios y sus manos van a parar a mi cuello

-Yo también te amo. –Mientras recorro su boca con mi lengua, ella imita mis movimientos. La elevo y la siento en el borde de la mesada. Pero antes de avanzar un poco más, un carraspeo interrumpe el preciado momento.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto! –Grita Johanna.

Katniss mira con furia a Johanna, pero no dice nada. Sabe que tiene razón, no es el momento adecuado para hacer esto. La ayudo a bajar y ella se queda observándola y luego me mira a mí, como recordándome lo que yo le dije minutos antes.

-Johanna… lamentamos lo que pasó…

-¿Te vas a disculpar por darte el lote con tu esposa en la cocina? No exageres, Mellark. He visto cosas peores y lo saben. –Nos mira con sorna.

-Nosotros no… -Empieza Kat poniéndose colorada.

-¿No pensaban hacerlo? Pues no era eso lo que parecía, Katniss.

-Sólo nos estábamos besando. Y es nuestra casa. –Katniss le grita.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué no dejas de terminar hablar a las personas, Johanna?

-¿No era eso?

-No

 _¿Por qué tendría que disculparme por besar al amor de mi vida? No tiene sentido._

-Bien ¿qué querían decirme? –Acepta y esta vez nos deja hablar.

-Lamento lo que pasó en el living. No queríamos que te enojaras… -Empiezo.

-No hay nada de malo en demostrar cariño por un niño, Jo. –Agrega Katniss. Sonrío, por su comentario. Tal vez, eso también le moleste a Johanna, pero a mi esposa no parece importarle.

-Gracias por tus palabras, descerebrada. Pero ya no estoy molesta ¿de acuerdo? –Katniss se coloca delante de mí y yo la tomo de la cintura. Mis manos tocan su vientre. Katniss se estremece bajo mi tacto, pero no se aparta. Apoyo mi mentón en su hombro, y ella sus pequeñas manos sobre las mías. –Eso sí, panadero, ustedes tres tendrán que hacer cosas por mí, si quieren que los perdone por burlarse hace un rato. –Me señala con el dedo y luego señala hacia fuera de la cocina.

-Lo que sea.

-A los tres cosas diferentes.

-Entendí. ¿Qué quieres, Jo?

-Qué hornees y cocines todo lo que yo pida por la semana que me quedaré aquí. Y que cuando me vaya me des un buen surtido de todo lo que vi y probé hoy. Sobre todo esos panes dulces y esas roscas, son deliciosas. Nunca probé unas así, ni siquiera en el Capitolio.

-Trato hecho. Sería más fácil si hicieras una lista.

-La haré.

-¿Y qué le pedirás a Effie y Annie? –Pregunto con curiosidad

-No, lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo… Con Annie seré más exigente. –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola. La mujer frente a nosotros llega a ser aterradora, si quiere. Pocas personas se animan a acercarse a ella, porque la mayoría le tiene miedo.

Sin embargo, Katniss y yo la consideramos una amiga. Puede llegarnos a amenazar e insultar, pero sabemos que no nos hará nada, después de todo creo que en el fondo nos aprecia, aunque no suele demostrarlo.

-Bueno, tórtolos… sigan con lo suyo. Pero no se sobrepasen, este es un lugar de libre acceso para cualquiera. Decía en serio lo de buscarse un cuarto.

Ella se va antes de que podamos contestar. De todos modos no podríamos hacerlo, estamos bastante abochornados, como para hablar.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Quería ahonda un poco más en la relación de Peeta y Katniss, y los demás vencedores. Hacer algo divertido... La idea de E. fue que se festejará una nueva celebración que trajera esperanza a todos los habitantes de Panem. Quise incluir a todos los vencedores más importantes vivos, aquellos que significan mucho para Peeta y Katniss, y la escolta del Doce. Me parece interesante, porque entre todos ellos han vivido muchas cosas juntos, sobre todo dolor, pero estando juntos, visitándose entre sí, disfrutan tiempo juntos, se apoyan entre sí, y hace que todas las pérdidas que tuvieron en la vida, sirvan de algo, porque ellos están vivos y disfrutando de lo que esta Nueva Nación les ofrece. Una vida tranquila y un futuro mejor. Este momento de completa relajación entre todos, en el que se permiten sonreír y reír, disfrutando del presente me parece importante... esperanzador. ¿Que mas iba a decir? Si, faltan dos o tres capítulos nada más. El próximo será el festejo de Navidad, el otro Katniss y Peeta en la pradera, allí se sabrá la verdad, sobre que oculta Katniss, perdón si el anterior fue misterioso. lo hice a propósito... quería dejar dudas y pistas de a poco. El último, creo que también lo escribiré y hablará sobre el día siguiente, los regalos en Navidad son una tradición después de todo. ¿Quieren que lo escriba al ese último o lo acabo con Katniss y Peeta en la pradera, como en el epílogo? Ustedes lectores deciden.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo sus reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


End file.
